Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Additional Content
Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, released on the 28th April 2017, came packed with brand new content not present in the original game. The game was later announced to be receiving additional content at E3 2017 in the form of one minor pack and three major packs, totaling four additional content packs. Additionally, it was announced that all four packs would be free to users who bought Mario Kart 8 Deluxe between its release and July 21st and registered it on My Nintendo. Otherwise, packs can be bought individually or collectively. An additional feature is that all courses and battle courses featured in the content packs are available to be played online, regardless on whether or not the user has bought the packs. They will be unable to select the courses, but will be able to play if they are picked by another user. New characters, costumes and vehicle parts will be exclusive to pack users, however. Nintendo has stated that this feature is a perk of the new online system for Nintendo Switch. Players who have bought all four packs will also gain access to eight new color variants for Toad and Koopa Troopa. AOC Pack 1 - Costumes Set The first pack, released in August 2017, contains sixteen brand new alternate costumes for several characters. A list of the added costumes are as followed. The price of the pack on its own is $1.49. AOC Pack 2 - Kirby x Mario Kart 8 Deluxe The second pack, released in October 2017, contains three new characters, eight new courses, two new battle courses and additional vehicle parts. The price of the pack on its own is $7.99. New Characters New Cups New Battle Courses * GCN Pipe Plaza * DS Palm Shore New Vehicle Parts Bodies * Replica Dragoon * Mini Halberd * Barrel Train * Piranha Prowler Wheels * Dragoon Tires * Halberd Wheels * Steampunkers Gliders * Warp Star Glider AOC Pack 3 - Pokémon x Mario Kart 8 Deluxe The third pack, released in February 2018, contains three new characters, eight brand new courses, two new battle courses and additional vehicle parts. The price of the pack on its own is $7.99. New Characters New Cups New Battle Courses * Aether Paradise * GBA Battle Course 2 New Vehicle Parts Bodies * Pika Patroller * Eclipse * Turbo Birdo * Flame Runner Wheels * Volt Rollers * Lunar Landers * Flame Tires Gliders * Pika Parachute * Nebby Kite AOC Pack 4 - F-Zero x Mario Kart 8 Deluxe The fourth pack, released in May 2018, contains a new character, four new battle courses and additional vehicle parts. The price of the pack on its own is $3.99. New Character New Battle Courses * Airship Armada * Mute Sphere * N64 Skyscraper * Wii Galaxy Colosseum New Vehicle Parts Bodies * S.S Dolphin * Icicle * Comet Wheels * Overgrown Tires * Ice Time * Comet Colliders Gliders * Hylian Paraglider * Emblem Kite Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2017 Category:Racing Games